


Petty Theft

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [19]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Balloons, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt on the imagineyuorotp tumblr (different from imagineyourotp) involving your OTP on the run after stealing a balloon at Free Balloon Day. As always, I'm playing in Bioware's sandbox!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Theft

Ria squealed with laughter as she dragged Anders through Lowtown's alleyways to avoid Aveline's guards.

"Maker's breath, woman, I should let them catch you!" the mage panted when she finally stopped to let him catch his breath. "I'm literally  _on the run_  from the templars and Grey Wardens both and even I don't make myself run this much!"

"Oh hush, and admit that it's fun."

He had to admit, watching her casually work her way through the crowd of the Hightown Markets was always an experience. She never took things for herself; instead items from one stall would mysteriously end up on a shelf three stalls down, or a produce display would end up rearranged so that the colors of the vegetables made a lewd picture from a great enough distance. And then there were the times that a few sovereigns would be mysteriously removed from Hubert's strongbox. Justice had flared the first time he noticed  _that_  little prank, but seemed quelled enough by the knowledge that Ria and Hubert were legally equal partners in the little worm's business.

"Alright, fine," he laughed finally. "But why the balloons?"

As usual when presented with any sort of  _why_ , Ria grinned and shrugged, which caused the spoils of the afternoon bobble over her head from their strings. "Why not? The sign said they were free."

"For children, not grown women."

"Well, then, I'll just have to take them to the clinic, and you can give them to sick children there. It'll make them feel better."

Anders shook his head. "Ria, love, you're not bringing your stolen balloons to my clinic, not even to give them to the kids. I have enough trouble laying low."

"Then I'm just going to have to take them home, won't I? You think I'll be able to get through Hightown without being noticed?"

"Not really, no."

She flashed a dangerous grin. "Care to make a wager on that?"


End file.
